Come undone
by Kibou32
Summary: Fraternal Love's prequel. One shot. Mention of Incest, yaoi and subtle killing. Don't like, don't read.


Come Undone

Fraternal Love's prequel

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Inuyasha's heart is broken by the girl he thought would be his one and only. Then he realizes that the only constant in his life would be his brother Sesshoumaru. Based on the song "Come Undone" by Duran Duran.

Warnings: Mentions incest and boy/boy love. I got a review for Hope one day saying: "Gross!" or something of the like so… I know incest is wrong and I would never and I mean NEVER condone it in REAL LIFE, but in these stories that's just fiction. Inuyasha is manga and does not mean it's real so it's good practice to play with such cool characters, but this is all it is.

Genre: Drama/Romance

_**- My immaculate dream made breath and skin I've been waiting for you - **_

Inuyasha was twelve years old on this very day. Starting high school the next day and feeling very excited. He was after all too young to be starting high school, but he was nevertheless extremely excited. He wouldn't even let his older brother annoy him because he knew he only did that to get a response from him. Really! His brother Sesshoumaru was just so rude! He hoped he wouldn't embarrass him by asking if he had his lunch money or something like that. He hoped that Sesshoumaru would lay off him for tomorrow – after all first impressions were important to establish some sort of standard role in high school. If he wanted to be respected, no one should ever treat him like a baby. Or see him being treated like one.

_**  
- Signed with a home tattoo happy birthday to you was created for ya –**_

At night he found – like every year before – two gifts lying on top of his pillow. One from his mother and one from his brother. But next to the two gifts, was an envelope. Would he ever learn where was his father? Would the envelope explain to him about his birth mother? He wished it so. For so long he had wished answers about why he was a hanyou, where was his father and why his birth mother had died.

He opened the two gifts and found in one a new white and elegant dress shirt with matching white pants and white everything else, including shoes. There was a note inside that said that the clothes were for a very important occasion that was due a month before Sesshoumaru's graduation date. Which was to be this year, so soon…? Inuyasha frowned. Why a month before and not for Sesshoumaru's graduation? He shrugged and opened the second gift.

There he found a single white rose, a gold chain and a poem. The words were so beautifully written that Inuyasha at once knew who had written it for the handwriting was one Inuyasha had seen before. His brother Sesshoumaru had written it. And he was surprised at the feeling and passion that showed the written words. They were so powerful and… so confusing as well. What was going on?

_**  
Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams**_

The envelope carried a lengthy explanation of his lineage, like a story unraveled before him, it entranced him and also scared him because it spoke of things he didn't really understand and didn't really want to have anything to do with at all. Did it say – for real – that he was suppose to mate Sesshoumaru at the end of his eighteenth year?

It couldn't be true!! It just couldn't. Relationships between brothers was wrong! Incestuous. Corrupt. Evil. He might never go to heaven if he delved in that sort of relationship with his brother. Not to mention that he could not give his brother an heir since he was only male. He was male! He did not like men!!!!

His world had come to an end.

_**  
Can't I believe you're taking my heart too pieces**_

When he went to school the next day he was cautious of Sesshoumaru's looks at him and his jabs about how he was so quiet. Did the cat got your tongue? He'd ask and Inuyasha would not look at him because if he did so he would find himself trying to understand the letter. IT Bothered him so much it wasn't funny anymore. Not that it ever was. And there she was suddenly in front of him… Kikyou Saito. Like an angel that was out to save him from the norm.

This was the most popular girl around in the whole town district. Especially in their town's high school. She was beautiful from head to toe. She was taller than most girls in high school. She came from an honest family who owned a shrine. She had shoulder length black hair and gray eyes. She wasn't overtly voluptuous, but she wasn't delicate either. She was in the honors program and she helped out with the special children at the local community center. She was perfect and she was the teacher's aide in his most important class: Advanced Calculus.

_**  
Oh, it'll take a little time might take a little crime to come undone now**_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, when finally on one special Saturday, Inuyasha finally found the courage to ask her out on a date.

"You're cute Inuyasha-kun." – was all she said before she jutted out her phone number on a sticky note and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha blushed heavily for the rest of the day and when his brother asked him why he was so flushed, he refused to talk about it.

_**  
We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside**_

Their first date couldn't have been more embarrassing to Inuyasha because his mother wouldn't let him go on this date on his own. So Sesshoumaru offered to take them – he and his date to the movies – and Inuyasha feeling like he was falling into a trap accepted because it was the only way to go out with Kikyou, accepted the offer. They sat in the back of Sesshoumaru's red convertible and Kikyou took his hand smiling when he trembled a little.

Inuyasha paid for the tickets – his brother's too – and whilst he went to pick some popcorn and sodas for the three of them, Sesshoumaru turned to her and said…

"You hurt my brother, I'll hurt you so bad you would be so embarrassed to come to school ever again." – his no nonsense threat made Kikyou smile and she very sweetly said…

"Inuyasha-kun is a child compared to you and me. I won't hurt him Sesshoumaru because I didn't accept a date with him. I only want to be his friend." – then she let Inuyasha take her hand and on they went towards the movie theater.

_**Hey child stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry  
**_

That night as Inuyasha walked her up the stairs of the shrine… Sesshoumaru sat on the driver's seat wondering why she was doing this at all. It was obvious that she didn't want him. What did she wish to have? Money? Power? What were her true intentions? He would find out and then have her leave his brother alone. He sighed as he saw Inuyasha walking down the shrine's steps very slowly with a hand touching his lips softly. Perhaps he was remembering his first kiss with the woman.

He had hoped that he – Sesshoumaru – would have been Inuyasha's first kiss, first love, first everything. His mother had warned him though that as naïve and innocent as Inuyasha was, he would not accept the truth that his soul called out to Sesshoumaru's soul and vice versa. He had scoffed at it before. He had said that when Inuyasha's twelfth year came about, he would notice.

He had ran. He had wanted to escape Sesshoumaru. He hadn't accepted Sesshoumaru's confession just like his mother had told him he would. He hated the fact that his mother was right. Inuyasha was his. But Inuyasha was too young to understand the truth. He wasn't ready to listen to his youki. Or to his heart. He had to go thru the motions of the human conscious thought to then pass onto the irrationality of the youkai heart.

_**  
Who do you need**_

At the third month of their dating, Kikyou told him that since she was older than him she could not be his girlfriend. Inuyasha cried out at that…

"But… we've been dating for 3 months!!"

"Silly Inuyasha-kun. A date includes something else than just you taking me places and feeding me. It includes more than naïve kissing and pecks on the cheek. You are not my boyfriend. You are my little boy friend." – and with this she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Little?!" – he took a step back as he focused on his brother's golden eyes who stood at the doorway and he had the irrational thought that his brother would laugh at him for being such a pup.

"Yes. You are small compared to other boys. And then there's sex." – she deliberately looked at his brother on the side and smiled indulgently to him.

"What about s… e… x…?" – he stuttered thru the word and knew he was blushing like a red tomato.

"You see… you can't even say the word without stuttering. I'm not going to be a shrine maiden. It has never been my intention to be one and for that reason I'm no longer a virgin. But you… my koinu-kun… you are too young to have sex."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was certain his little brother would beg. Only to keep the illusion of being able to keep Kikyou. He stood up from the doorway and came into the classroom closing the door as soon as he was inside.

"Can we make some sort of bargain Saito-san?" – she looked up at him and she nodded once wondering what could they bargain about.

"I will give you what you want… if you let me…" – here he looked at his brother's willful eyes and sighed: "if you let Inuyasha take you to bed under my instructions. I promise you you'll be sated at the end of the deal."

_**who do you love **_

She lightly passed her fingers thru Sesshoumaru's long hair briefly and sighed.

"What I want?" – and then she looked over at Inuyasha and saw the cuteness in the boy and wondered if she would… if she could crush him that easy.

_**when you come undone**_

Could she erase his innocence that easily?

"Whatever you want Saito-san you will get, if you give Inuyasha the chance to prove that he's no longer a boy. That he's a man." – Sesshoumaru looked away from both their eyes and wondered briefly what the hell was he thinking.

"Let me think about it. I'll get back to you on this one, Taisho-sama." – then she grabbed her bag and left the room quietly leaving the two boys alone.

_**Who do you need **_

Dinner at the Taisho household was quiet. Sesshoumaru soon excused himself and Inuyasha was left staring at his bowl of soup wondering if it was really worth it. He knew having sex for the first time… with anyone was a big passage rite for demons. Usually, demons went thru with sex after they had decided on the right mate. Could he sell his innocence to Kikyou that easily?

He went ahead and ate his whole dinner without so much as raising his head to look out at his mother for fear she'd know immediately how he was about to ruin his life. When Sesshoumaru had looked at him as he made that offer to Kikyou, he found his heart ached. Whatever he was offering to Kikyou obviously meant nothing to him, but his happiness was worth more than what he could buy with money. His brother had always been kind to him. Always. He felt so confused now.

He heard his mother clear her throat. He looked up and sighed.

"We need to talk Inuyasha."

He nodded.

_**who do you love**_

Inazumi Taisho knew what her sons were up to the minute that they sat at the dinner table to eat supper. And she wanted to tell Inuyasha that sex for him would be an important decision.

"Come here Inuyasha. Sit on the floor." – he headed over to her and rested his head on her lap as he always did when he was a child. She caressed his puppy ears softly and he sighed content for a minute but knowing that she had something important to say.

"I warned Sesshoumaru that you were too young to understand that you are to be his mate when you reach your eighteenth year."

"Then why did he tell me about it?" – he asked his ever knowing mother.

"He has been waiting for awhile now. In fact I daresay that he knew the minute you were born. But I warned him to wait until you were fifteen at least to tell you about the call your youki made to his youki all this time." – she continued to pet his ears as she said this and heard Inuyasha's sigh.

_**when you come undone  
**_

He had always tried to be a man. At least he wanted to pretend he was older than his mere twelve years of life, but now he was really scared that he was making a big mistake and so he whimpered.

"There. There." – she said whilst combing her claws thru his hair like when she did this when he was a mere puppy trying to sleep off a nightmare.

_**  
Words playing me deja-vu like a radio tune I swear I've heard before**_

Sesshoumaru sighed as he paid for the hotel room. Kikyou stood next to him and to his right was Inuyasha who was nervously wringing his hands together. Would this be something he would regret later?

They went into the hotel room and Kikyou went over to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. Sesshoumaru closed the door and motioned for Inuyasha to sit down on the bed whilst they waited for Kikyou to return from the bathroom.

_**Chills is it something real or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers**_

Here he hoped that he'd have the strength to teach Inuyasha how to be a man. He had experience with other females, he was somewhat free to indulge in lascivious sex escapades because he was an alpha male and his mate to be was too young to bare him heirs.

When Inuyasha had been born, his mother had demanded his sorry ass of a father that he take them to see the pup. She had known what had been bothering him and had taken the means to supply an answer. And as they stared at the baby before them, Sesshoumaru felt the stirring in his blood and it was his mother who said they would take the boy in for his mother was dead.

At first, Sesshoumaru _knew_ that his mother did it for him, that she didn't care for the baby. But after his father died so mysteriously, his mother begun to love the pup for himself and decided to adopt him fully disregarding the humans' laws that said that incest was wrong. She did it because she loved his son and she was beginning to love his son's mate to be more than she thought she would ever do so.

They asked the royal healer to check Inuyasha and they knew that though Inuyasha had been born male, he had the ability to carry Sesshoumaru's seed and breed him some heirs. Personally Sesshoumaru thought that even when Inuyasha were to turn eighteen and the first time they'd be able to mate, he would still be too young to have pups. But still, in a sense he knew that having pups from his own puppy was something that would make him the happiest male alive. And that was saying something.

He undressed completely and for the first time saw his little brother naked. Before, his mother had bathed him with her as a baby couldn't handle being in a bathtub alone. When Inuyasha was a but a young boy, she bathed him too but she no longer took the bath with him but merely helped him wash himself. And then later on, Inuyasha had learned to wash himself without the need of a chaperone. But he had never taken a bath with his brother. And this time as he looked over the paleness of his skin. He noticed that Inuyasha was completely hairless and he wondered if it was because he was still young or because of his beta-status? It didn't matter because he looked over at his brother's penis and was not shocked to see it limp. He looked over at his brother's face and found him blushing distinctly and wondered why was he so shy so suddenly. Was it because he too was naked? He arched an eyebrow at that and found that Inuyasha flushed even more.

He wanted to lightly touch him and see if he were soft as he seemed to be, but before he could even lift a hand to touch his brother, Kikyou came back into the room wearing a tiny black teddy that contrasted with the whiteness of her skin giving Sesshoumaru the image of purity. A purity he knew didn't truly exist but the image made him aroused in a way. And as he gazed at Kikyou he wondered if he really could just bed her. Did he really wanted to?

_**  
Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams**_

Things had progressed quickly just after she had re-entered the room. And then when it was Inuyasha's turn to touch her, to _enter _her as Sesshoumaru had done, he backed out. He could not go beyond licking her sex and wringing some moans out of her. Beyond that, he felt as if he were about to make the biggest mistake of his life. His demon blood pounded into him and described how much Sesshoumaru's youki wanted _HIM_ and only him. As opposed to the woman who really didn't know who was pleasuring her and didn't really care either way. So he turned away from Kikyou's nude body and felt bile coming up his throat. He grabbed the sheets from the bed, wrapped them around his waist and left towards the bathroom knowing he could not stand the sight of what lay beyond the bathroom's door.

And Sesshoumaru knew that to save Inuyasha's pride, he would continue with the treatment to Kikyou and was in a way insanely glad to see that Inuyasha was not aroused by the sight of Kikyou's naked body. Even as he ran away from the scene.

_**  
Can't I believe you're taking my heart to pieces**_

It was a week after the supposed time with Kikyou and it seemed as she didn't want to have anything to do with him. It was as if nothing had happened between them. It drove Inuyasha up the wall. Though he suspected she knew he had run, still it left him feeling a bit down at the idea that she had just used him and that he never meant anything to her. So he decided to confront her as they were getting ready for graduation. After all, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were upperclassmen and they were about to finish high school soon.

_**Lost in a snow filled sky we'll make it alright to come undone now**_

"Inuyasha-kun, I admit that seeing you and going out with you was fun, it was all that and nothing else. You are too young for me and after graduation I'm leaving this town. I hope we can be friends and all, but other than that there's really nothing between us." – and then she smiled sweetly at him and left.

His heart fell into the ground and shattered. So his youki had been right all along and like a foolish little boy he had run away from something that was what his soul _really _desired and instead went after what he _thought _his heart wanted. He was truly a little boy! Even as he realized this, he couldn't help feeling depressed to know that he had been used. And he had let her use him and had even thanked her when she was done with him!

_**  
We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside**_

He sat on his bed his back facing the wall hugging his pillow with all his might feeling like such a fool. He had almost—_almost!! _lost his virginity to a woman who didn't care for him at all. It didn't matter that he hadn't lost it with her, the point of the word "almost" was that he _almost _made the biggest mistake of his life. He almost lost his life to a woman who just fooled around with him and didn't even bother to set him straight. Thank God he didn't give up his virginity to her. However… it still hurt no matter what the truth was. It hurt to know he had been treated unfairly and unjustly. So he cried because he had been so scared. It wasn't the fright of almost loosing his virginity, it was the anger mixed with the hurt of doing something so dangerous! So he continued to cry and knew he wouldn't be able to stop anytime soon.

_**  
Hey child stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry  
**_

Sesshoumaru rapped at the door lightly with his knuckles and sighed when a whimper came back as an answer. He had guessed that Kikyou was an opportunistic bitch. He knew it so well that it didn't shock him so much when two days before graduation, she came and said what she wanted as part of the deal they had talked about when he had decided to let his brother be happy with this bitch. Thankfully, Inuyasha had been too insecure to want to have sex with this harpy. He was glad that Inuyasha's instincts had been ok this time around, however; now he knew that Inuyasha was still feeling afraid of his hasty decisions and hoped that he could make him stop crying. He had been crying for two months now and summer was almost over. He ate and all, but he kept on crying. Sometimes it was just tears running down his cheeks, sometimes it was whimpers escaping his mouth at night, sometimes he bawled like a baby and when it was like this Sesshoumaru felt like he wanted to throttle him and demand to know why he kept on crying about a bitch of a woman who meant nothing to them. But he never did because he feared that the woman had broken his little brother in a way he didn't want to think about or want to know of.

He opened the door and went over to where his brother sat and sat with him. He was surprised to see that his brother was so docile with him. He let him take him into his arms and there Inuyasha continued to cry. His tears soaked the material of his shirt and wondered what he could do to Kikyou to make her pay.

"Why?" – he heard his little brother moan softly and Sesshoumaru just kissed his brother's head and nuzzled his ears softly.

"Why did she do it?" – he asked.

"No. Why didn't you kill me for being a bad mate!?!" – Inuyasha turned his head back to see into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He hadn't screamed at him but the whisper felt more like a scream than anything else and it baffled Sesshoumaru so much that he kept quiet for a whole minute before answering honestly.

_**  
Who do you need, who do you love **_

"Inuyasha… You weren't being a bad mate. I was a bad mate to you. I shouldn't have rushed you. If I hadn't rushed you to accept me, if I had waited as mother told me to do so, you would have never…" – he was kind of stumped there not knowing what else to say to make his little mate understand him that it wasn't really his fault.

"Mother told you to wait?!" – Inuyasha exclaimed softly although the bright eye gaze made Sesshoumaru inclined to believe that his little mate was too far into shock – and if it wasn't because they were alone in the room – because he sounded more like he would've shouted it instead of saying it so softly.

when you come undone

It took Inuyasha awhile before he could understand himself and his emotions. Once he got that settled and stopped crying so much, he then went on to try to understand his brother's silent ways. Gone were the days where his brother would tease for being silent or for being a young boy. And he was grateful that he did not tease, but more because he had learnt that growing up came when it came and not beforehand. And he loved Sesshoumaru more with every new dawn when he would kiss him softly. And he would cuddle with him at night instead of staying in his bedroom all alone. Things were definitely becoming so much better.

_**  
Who do you need, who do you love **_

Sesshoumaru thought he would burst because of all the new things that he did now with his pretty little mate. Sure he kept it low key for now, but he couldn't wait until Inuyasha reached his eighteenth year so he could make their relationship a bit more physical. But of course his mother warned him that even then Inuyasha might not be up to give him heirs and he'd have to wait until his first heat, which meant more waiting on the sex issue, but Sesshoumaru didn't mind. He would endure as he always did.

_**when you come undone**_

What he loved most of this new closer and more intimate relationship with his little brother, was the fact that they spoke truthfully now. And his brother now came to him every time he had something to ask. It was something that made Sesshoumaru so happy, he felt like he could smile goofily every day for the rest of his life. Of course he wouldn't do that – he had a reputation to uphold and he would keep it so others wouldn't dare to infringe on his happiness.

Who do you need, who do you love 

That night Sesshoumaru laid down with Inuyasha at the garden staring at the new moon and softly combing his midnight black hair to the side.

"Inuyasha?" – he asked him while continuing to pass the comb softly thru the silky mass of black hair.

"Yes?" – his brother's voice was always softer when he turned human.

"Do you love me?" – and while his voice did not quiver, he stilled waiting for the answer.

_**when you come undone**_

Inuyasha turned violet eyes back at his brother and said…

"Yes brother. I love you. You are the only one for me."

And Sesshoumaru felt reassured that Inuyasha would never back down again.

**THE END.**


End file.
